1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery is rechargeable and dischargeable unlike a primary battery that may not be recharged. A secondary battery is used as an energy source in mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power supplies, and may be in the form of a single battery or a battery module, in which a plurality of batteries are electrically connected as a single unit, according to kinds of external devices to which the secondary battery is applied.
A small sized mobile device such as a mobile phone is operable using the output and capacity of a single battery, but electronic vehicles or hybrid vehicles consume a relatively large amount of electric power to drive for a long time with high electric power and thus use a module type including a plurality of batteries. In addition, an output voltage or an output current may increase according to the number of batteries included in the module.